


The pillow.

by Rbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: A prompt from a converstaion we had on tumblr!, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: A very short story of the day Ace was named the Second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and his reaction.Gift fic for OrangeJacket





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeJacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJacket/gifts).



The crew was in the middle of a rowdy party when it happened.

It wasn’t the usual party that they threw- though those tended to be just as rowdy -  but this one was special. For one the chefs had outdone themselves and cooked a banquet fit for a small country. The aromas of the food filled nostrils and made stomachs growl before the crew even knew there was going to be a celebration that night. It lure many to the dining hall but none were allowed to take a peek at whatever was being cooked, some, however, saw more than one kitchen aid run back and forth with sea king meat throughout the day. That they caught themselves to keep it fresh.

Another specialty was the decoration. Usually, the crew never decorated the deck because honestly most of their parties just sort of happened, no one really planned them. If they tried to it would be a hassle and mind numbing to get all the details done, get crewmembers to get out of the way to work and of course invite everyone, so the Whitebeards preferred to just create small groups that would eventually blow up into a giant party whenever someone else stumbled upon them.  The ship was large enough that you could go from one to another whenever the mode hit you too.

 Today, however, Izo had most of his division cover the whole upper level of the deck with gold, red and silver streamers. They were everywhere wrapped beautifully among the sails and railing of the ship. Tables were brought out from the dining hall, each covered by clothes of the varies colors. Izo had even gone out of his way to having a centerpiece placed at each table; a clear bowl with silver colored water and a floating flower shaped candle.  Around the centerpiece were various shiny objects that reflected the candle’s light just right and caused the table to seemed to have been speckled with fairy dust.

The ice statue of a certain member was to be carried out later and would be placed right in the middle of the deck, among the perfectly arranged tables.

All the musicians that were in the crew were called to action earlier that week by Haruta. She,  apparently,  wanted to perform at the party and needed back-up performers who would be willing to help her give a wonder-filled performance-  or so she claimed . They had meet in one of the crew’s training room and started practicing at once. The noise that came from the room was fast and catchy, one that many could easily dance to. It varied from soft waltz some hours and switched to the ones where you could hop around and people would still think you were dancing at others. All of the musicians knew what the party was for but refused to say a word on what it was, much to the chagrin of their crewmates.

In fact, everyone involved in the party’s preparation was like that. No one that was in the know was allowed to speak a single word on the matter but they didn’t hide the fact that it was going to be grand either.

This, of course, attracted the attention of everybody and by nightfall, the whole ship was gossiping on what the special event could be.

Some said it was because Ann- one of the nurses-  was finally going to undergo the surgery and become Rob like he wanted to be for so long now.

Others said  Jack- one of the men from first division - was going to propose to his sweetheart that night and pulled some strings to get the whole crew in on it.  

Most, however, said it was because they were the Whitebeard Pirates and sometimes they could be classy if they wanted to. They deserved to treat themselves every now and then. It didn’t matter in the end on who was right and who wasn’t, they were all excited acting like a bunch of kids before prom. Asking each other who they would go with, what they would wear, and how late they planned on staying.

None were more excited for the event then Ace.

It hadn’t been that long since the seventeen year old join them, probably about a year or so- not counting the months the stubborn brat tried to kill Pops- and lately he was fitting into the family so well it was almost like a spot had been made just for him. The funny thing was Ace was the youngest among the crew but he was also one of the strongest. He carried out missions with ease and even find a way to help his brothers finish theirs as well. The boy was a natural born leader, who cared very deeply for his family. While at the same time, was constantly adorable enough that they could tease him like the good little brother that he was.

This was going to be his first “official” Whitebeard Party since joining and he was nearly bursting with giddy energy, as the hours to the party ticked down. They hadn’t seen much of Ace today though as the kid- as always- was off in Marco’s room helping the blond man with paperwork to hopefully not miss out on the party. Ever since Earl- the former second commander- had married and retired on one of their territories, the phoenix had been stuck with all the extra duties of another commander. Not that he minded per say, it was just a lot harder to keep up with it all and still be around to enjoy time with his family.

The freckled teen had jumped at the opportunity  to help him when he learned of the older man’s burden. Many were surprised to find that Ace was actually very good at paperwork and could do almost all of the duties of a commander with ease thanks to some quick crash course by the blond man. He was a quick learner, Marco said with a nod of satisfaction each time Ace offered to lend a hand. Ace in turn would beam up at him gleefully  (A lot of the crew suspected the kid studied at night, just to impress Marco but really, they thought it was adorable so said nothing on the matter)

It was thanks to the teen’s hard work that they managed to show up at the party about an hour late instead of missing it completely, accompanied by shouts of glee when they were spotted by their brothers and sisters.. Ace was wide eyed looking at the boat as if though he had never truly seen the Moby Dick before. His face broke into a giant smile as he examined the tables hand reaching out to light some of the candles that had been blown out by the wind every now and then. He all but dove at the food table with Marco a step right behind him, chuckling along as the teen pilled trays and trays of food.  After eating the freckled teen had shyly asked the phoenix to dance which surprised no one in the crew when the older accepted.

Thatch had been over the moon that he won the bet on when the two would get together.

It was just as the third song ended that Whitebeard stood from his chair effective gaining all the attention on the deck. Everyone froze, and turn to their father to see what the man wanted just as Ace was pushed before the man by Marco- who had planned the waltz just right that they ended near Pops - and the kid blinked up at him confused. All the commanders came to stand near their father, flanking him on both sides with wide proud smiles.

 Pops’ warm eyes gazed down at him for a second before his voice boomed across the party, shocking many with his formal speech. “My children, I believe it times to announce the purpose of this party.”

There were some mumbles of agreement all leaning in as their interest was peaked, just as some second division men pulled out an ice statue of Ace.

The old man continued.  “As you are all aware, it has been exactly one year since the Spade Pirates joined the family and in that time no one can say that Ace has been anything but helpful. Each day he has shown me he can handle the hardest of tasks I give him without complaint and has even been able to help Marco with his duties as well. I believe that is enough proof for me to give him a reward. He has shown honor, hard work, dignity and above all else love for this family.  And so after much consideration with not only my commanders but with the division itself, I have the honor of appointing the new second commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Portgas D Ace!”

Silence meet his words, as they processed what he said before the whole crew broke into cheers of agreement.

The lad in question stood completely still in a daze a wonder-filled disbelief expression blossomed on his face, a lot like the day he first joins where the crew had gathered around him with food. And just like that day it had to be Marco who pulled him out of it, by throwing an arm around his shoulder and loudly proclaiming “why are you in such a daze for? You’re the guest of honor yoi!”

He then shoved a piece of meat into his boyfriend’s mouth and watched as that snapped him out of his thoughts.

The kid blushed deeply before bending low at the waist towards Pops, ignoring the blond that followed him down instead of letting go of him.  “I-I will do my best Pops, thank you!”

“Speech!” someone shouted from the crowd. Others started shouting that as well until the whole deck was screaming the same word over and over again. Ace straighten from his bow, took one look around before turning on his heal rushing for the door which leads to the sleep quarters.  A quick “I’ll be right back!” was thrown over his shoulder before the raven haired male disappeared from sight.

Everyone blinked at the odd behavior wondering where he could have gone to. Even Marco who was the closest to him had no idea what Ace could be up to.  Before any of them could follow after –they all knew he had self-worth problems and the family refused to let him over think anything about this- the kid came back a deep blush decorating his cheeks, a wide smile on his face and….a light blue pillow clutched in his hand?

“Ok, um…I’m not the best with words but I’ll give this speech a chance. First I have to say thank you all, for thinking so highly of me. I couldn’t be able to be this happy without you guys and..” Ace’s face grows redder with each word he says, obviously trying not to show how affected he was by this. The crew quietly coos at him when his voice tails off and the kid finds his shoes to be interesting.  “I-I hope to be a good commander for the second division and..and protect the family and…um I-”

His voice trails off as the kid starts shaking and the crew grows a bit worried that his crying. Subtly they nod at him telling each other to go and comfort him, before he burst into sobs and makes it worst. Unsurprising it’s Marco that takes the first step forward, reaching out to hold the sensitive -

Suddenly Ace smashes his face into the pillow he carried onto the deck without warning and _squeals._  “ _Oh my god you **guys!** You’re the best! I love you guys so much! Aghghhhhh!”_

The noises that are smothered by the fluffy headrest are high and gibberish but the teen doesn’t stop.  He wraps his arms around the pillow harder than before and squeals for a full minute before resurfacing to the looks of disbelief and confusion of his family. He blinks at them before crooking his head to the side a little.

“What? Haven’t any of you seen someone bring a pillow to an acceptance speech before?”

“A-ace wha-?”

“Cause I swear to you all, I’m not letting this thing go. Nowhere was I oh yes-“

In the middle of the party, it happened- the crew realized how cute their baby brother was.


End file.
